Save Ride
by aokuro
Summary: Naik mobil, kecelakaan... Naik motor, nabrak... Naik sepeda, ya begitulah... cari mati! Apa yang harus Sasuke kendarai agar selamat? ・・・ AU, 100% pure family, Itachi/Sasuke


**Catatan:** Judul nggak nyambung sama Konten! Ini request-nya Azuka Kanahara. Tapi gak tahu dah... ini fic gaje banget. Maaf ya buat adekku Azuka *dimuntahin*, ficnya nggak tepat waktu, soalnya waktu udah ngerjain setengah idenya langsung mampet, untung aja wali kelas saya cerita2 gaje dan mendadak dapet ide begini. ;=.=

**Warning:** alternate universe, OOC -dikit... agh! Ya udah, OOC banget!!!-, kalimat nggak baku, jangan salahin kalau ada kata-kata 'sekuter metik' yang bahkan bukanlah sebuah kata. :P

En _the most important thing is... Don't like don't read_, sumpah udah saya bilang begini dari awal kalau nekat baca musti review dengan baik! Hahaha...

**Disclaimer:** Kalo punya saya, manganya udah gore abis tuh! Maka dari itu Naruto milik Bang Kishi *dirajam* maksud saya Kishimoto Masashi. (Aslinya juga udah agak gore sih...)

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

**;; Save Ride © Dani Endorfin ;;

* * *

**

**O.o

* * *

**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan berplat nomor S 45 U melaju kencang melalui jalan raya di Konoha, terlihat dua mobil ANBU (Kepolisian Konoha) yang sedang mengejar di belakang mobil itu. Memang mobil Honda Civic itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sekitar 120 km/jam selama hampir setengah jam. Hampir menabrak mobil lain, hampir menabrak anak-anak SD yang sedang menyebrang jalan, hampir menabrak rombong es puter, dan waktu ada gerobak tomat lewat... sang pengemudi tidak mempedulikan nyawanya demi untuk menyelamatkan gerobak tomat itu.

Ckiiit. Bruumm.

"Baka anikiiii!!! Gimana nih nyetirnya?!!" teriak sang pengemudi histeris, sementara orang yang ditanyainya—yang duduk di kursi penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya—hanya berteriak-teriak gaje seakan-akan mereka tengah menaiki jet coaster.

"Kyaaa!!!" teriak mereka berdua saat mobil itu hampir saja menabrak truk gandeng, namun dengan cekatannya si pengemudi membanting stir dan melajukan mobilnya lebih jauh lagi. Melewati jalan tak rata yang membuat mobil loncat-loncat.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" teriak mereka ketika mereka naik turun dari kursi mobil.

"Jangan diteken dalem gasnya, Sas!" teriak sang kakak sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan adiknya, dan hal tersebut membuat sang adik kehilangan kendali dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju secara zigzag di tengah jalan.

"Huwaaa!!!" mereka kembali berteriak ketika berbelok.

"Bentar lagi nyampe, nanti injek remnya!" kata sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Iya," jawab sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke.

200 meter kemudian, Sasuke pun mulai menjalani perintah kakaknya.

Ckiiiit.

"Wawawa!!!" lagi-lagi mereka berteriak dengan penuh ke-OOC-an saat mobil direm, stir dibanting, dan mobil mereka terpelanting, berputar 180 derajat namun mendarat dengan sukses di depan pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen.

Jdak! PIIIIIIIIMMM!!!

Kepala Itachi terantuk dashboard dan kepala Sasuke terantuk klakson mobil dengan kasar sampai memar dan membuat mobil itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aw!" ucap mereka dengan kompak.

"Hah... hah..." Itachi ngos-ngosan karena terlalu banyak berteriak, dan hal yang sama terjadi pula pada Sasuke. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat pucat, berkeringat, dan menampang horror. Itachi tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan sampai di tempat tujuan, tempat Sasuke bersekolah. Pemuda itu pun mengelap dahinya yang basah oleh keringat menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Fiuh... kenapa gue mendadak inget mantan pacar gue, ya?" kata Itachi sambil memandang foto Brittany Snow, pemeran The Pacifier, yang ada diletakkannya di pigura yang berdiri di dashboard.

"Gu-gue gak mau nyetir lagi..." kata Sasuke dengan tampang mau nangis.

"Emang kau pikir siapa yang maksa dan minta untuk menyetir mobil hari ini?" tanya Itachi tajam.

Tilulilulilut~

Terlihat dua mobil polisi datang dari arah depan mereka. Oh, shit.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu mengemudi, meskipun dengan mobilmu sendiri, baka otouto," kata Itachi sambil menghela napas pasrah.

Tanpa dinyana, Sasuke melepaskan remnya dan menginjak gasnya sekali lagi dengan kencang. Mobil mereka pun kembali melesat ke arah mobil ANBU yang sedang bergerak ke arah mereka.

"NYIIAAAAAAA!!!!!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Stirnya, Sas!" teriak Itachi.

"WOOOAAAHH!!!" Sasuke yang tidak sempat berpikir pun lupa dengan stirnya dan malah menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

BRUAAKK!!

Dalam sekejap, mobil mereka bertabrakan dengan mobil ANBU yang tidak sempat menghindar. Jelas tabrakan itu cukup keras hingga membuat kedua kubu hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke membuka matanya yang tertutup dan melihat kakaknya yang terdiam di sampingnya dan berdarah-darah. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya, kemudian dia pun menutup matanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

'Apakah aku mati?' pikir Sasuke.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

"Uke... Sasuke..."

Sasuke merasakan bahunya yang digoyang-goyangkan, kemudian dia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat bayangan seseorang berambut hitam dan cahaya di atasnya. Semuanya blur. Tapi dia yakin bahwa pasti dia kini sedang berada di surga atau gerbangnya.

'Malaikat...' pikir Sasuke. 'Pasti aku masuk surga.'

"Sasuke," panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang agak serak sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Tangannya terasa sedikit sakit ketika digerakkan. Beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya kembali jelas dan ia mendongak untuk melihat malaikat yang memanggilnya. Namun tanpa diduga, dia malah membelalakkan mata dan berteriak. "AAAAAAHHH!!!"

Buagh!!

Orang yang diteriaki itu langsung menghantam Sasuke menggunakan bantal. Tak dapat disangka bahwa sosok berambut hitam itu adalah kakaknya sendiri, dan cahaya di atas kepalanya hanyalah lampu neon yang ada di langit-langit ruangan itu. Padahal dia tadi berharap untuk segera _making love_ dengan para bidadari di surga. O.o

"Ugh!! Baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Baka otouto! Kenapa kau teriak begitu sih?!" Itachi membuang bantal tersebut ke lantai.

"Lagian muncul tiba-tiba di depan mata gitu sih!" protes pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga," ucap Itachi sambil membuang napas lega.

Sasuke memandang sekitar ruangan yang berwarna serba putih itu, kemudian dia langsung menatap kakaknya.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanyanya.

Itachi langsung memasang muka serius. "Rumah sakit."

"Hah? Oh, karena kecelakaan kemarin?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kemarin?? Kemarin Mbahmu!" Itachi menggetok kepala Sasuke.

"Aduh! Mbahku Mbahmu juga!" balas Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau itu koma satu tahun!" kata Itachi. Kontan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"HAH?!!" pekiknya histeris.

"Bercanda, wong kecelakaannya tadi pagi, sekarang masih sore," ujar Itachi sambil berlari keluar ruangan sebelum Sasuke melemparnya menggunakan bantal.

"Ah!! Kirain!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencoba menendang kakaknya, namun Itachi dengan cepat menghindar.

"Lain kali kau diantar saja, ya?" kata Itachi.

Sasuke pun duduk bersila di atas ranjang, menghadap ke arah kakaknya.

"Tidak! Masa dari TK sampai SMA aku kau bonceng terus?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia mengendarai kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah atau kemana saja, selalu saja ada Itachi yang mengantarnya.

"Udah tau gak bisa nyetir mobil tetep ngotot aja. Sekarang mobil yang dibeliin Papa langsung ancur," kata Itachi.

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku mau naik kendaraan sendiri!" teriak Sasuke sambil melemparkan selimut yang digulungnya ke arah Itachi.

"Hn, tapi jangan mobil," ucap Itachi ketika selimut itu mendarat menutupi wajahnya dan mengambilnya, kemudian dirapikan dan dilipat.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku tidak mau kau antar," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dua hari yang lalu Papa mengirimkan uang, jadi akan kubelikan sepeda motor," kata Itachi. Sasuke pun langsung menyeringai.

"Hei," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau bisa naik sepeda motor?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik adiknya curiga.

"Bisa!" kata Sasuke semangat.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Sebuah sekuter metik berlabel 'Mio' meluncur di tengah jalan raya dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam. Agaknya terlihat dua polisi ber-moge mengejar di belakangnya. Siapa polisi yang tidak akan mengejar kendaraan yang meluncur dengan kencang menerobos lampu merah. Apa lagi tampang dua orang yang sedang berboncengan menaiki sekuter metik itu sangat mencurigakan.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" teriak sang pengendara dan yang dibonceng.

"Lu bilang bisa naik sepeda motor, nyatanyaaaaa!!!" teriak orang yang dibonceng ketika mereka meloncat-loncat karena tidak mengurangi kecepatan saat melalui polisi tidur.

"Gua bisa naiknya, tapi gak bisa nyetirnyaaaaa!!!" sahut sang pengendara yang tidak melepaskan gasnya.

"Rem! Gua gak mau tahu, pokoknya reeeeemm!!!" orang yang dibonceng dan bernama Itachi itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang adiknya yang bernama Sasuke, yang kini tengah memboncengnya, dengan kencang. Sudah selama hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling kota sambil menerobos seluruh lampu merah.

"Ugh... ter... lalu... kencang..." pekik Sasuke saat pinggangnya terasa diremas dengan kuat oleh Itachi. Dan hal tersebut membuat kecepatan yang semula 90 km/jam berubah menjadi 100 km/jam. Dua polisi yang mengejar di belakang pun tertinggal karena terhalang polisi tidur.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru kini tengah membolos dan jajan di warung kopi di dekat sekolah. Chouji sibuk memborong makanan yang ada di warung, Shikamaru sibuk ngopi dengan mata mengantuk, sedangkan Naruto, Sai, dan Kiba kini tengah bermain monopoli.

"Nah! Gue beli hotel!!" ucap Kiba sambil membuang keempat miniatur rumah dan menggantinya dengan miniatur sebuah hotel.

"Lu korupsi ya, Kib!" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, sudah..." Sai menengahi mereka.

"Gak ada yang bisa diajak main catur," kata Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

"Soalnya nggak ada yang bisa sih, nyam nyam nyam," sahut Chouji sambil duduk di samping Shikamaru yang sekarang mulai menyalakan batangan rokok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

"HUWAAAAA!!!"

Kelima orang di warung kopi itu pun spontan menoleh ke arah asal suara. Namun yang terlihat dari asal suara itu hanyalah sebuah truk tronton yang diparkirkan di samping sekolah mereka.

Suara itu makin mendekat, dan mereka masih menatap truk itu dengan penasaran.

Nguuung!!!

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sebuah sekuter metik dari balik truk itu dan meloncat di atasnya, kemudian mendarat turun.

"Wow..." ucap Kiba.

"WAAAAA!!!" sekuter metik yang dikendarai dua orang itu pun jatuh di atas jalan setelah mendarat di dekat warung kopi.

Brak!

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru pun hanya melotot melihat kejadian itu. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Sai, Kiba, dan Chouji pun langsung berlari menghampiri tempat motor itu mendarat.

"WHOA!! ADA AZAB ILLAHI DI SINI, YA ALLAH!!!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk dua manusia yang terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah di atas jalanan itu.

"Bantuin! Jangan diem aja!" kata Sai. Mereka pun langsung berbondong-bondong menolong dua kakak beradik itu.

Kiba dan Naruto pun langsung menghampiri sekuter metik yang mendarat itu.

"Gimana motornya, gak apa-apa, kan?" pekik Naruto sambil meraba-raba dan menarik sepeda motor itu bersama Kiba.

"Hey, bantuin sini, kek! Malah ngekhawatirin sepeda motornya lagi!" teriak Shikamaru yang kini bersama Sai dan Chouji menolong kedua kakak beradik itu, Gaara dan Kankurou.

"Va-Vario-ku..." ucap Gaara yang tergeletak di jalan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sekuter metiknya yang kini diperiksa oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Dan kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini gak ngekhawatirin diri sendiri ato kakaknya malah ngekhawatirin sepeda mo-" ucapan Sai terputus tiba-tiba saat mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan.

Ngiungiungiu~~

Terdengar sirine polisi dari arah lain, mereka semua kecuali Gaara dan Kankurou yang tengah pingsan pun menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sepeda motor Mio ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi, di belakangnya ada mobil ANBU yang mengejar. Dua polisi yang sempat mengejar motor Mio itu menghubungi aparat setempat untuk mengejar dua manusia yang sedang berboncengan sambil teriak-teriak itu.

"BAKA ANIKIIIIII!!!" teriak si pengemudi.

"BAKA OTOUTOOOOO!!!" yang dibonceng pun tidak mau kalah suara.

Sepeda motor itu melaju cepat melewati warung kopi. Dua orang yang menaiki sepeda motor pun berteriak kencang saat menyadari kini mereka berhadapan dengan truk tronton.

"WHOAAAA!!!"

Crash!!

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Tadi lu bilang apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Gue mau ngejual _spare part_ motor Gaara di toko loak kalo dia mati," jawab Naruto.

"Bukan, yang pas lu teriak tadi," jelas Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kecelakaan kedua hari itu.

"Ada azab illahi di sini," kata Naruto.

"Ya, itu maksud gue. Ini kutukan Tuhan," ucap Kiba dengan ekspresi tidak percaya melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang terbaring tengkurap di atas jalan dengan kakaknya yang juga terbaring di samping.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sai sambil berlari bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji ke arah dua korban dan dua polisi yang telah turun dari mobil mereka, dua orang yang tergeletak itu kini sekitar tubuhnya tengah diberi tanda oleh kedua polisi itu menggunakan kapur.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

"Beruntung kalian cuma cedera ringan," kata dokter Tsunade pada dua kakak beradik Uchiha yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi dan Sasuke. Beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka diperban dan diplaster.

Di samping tempat mereka, dibatasi tirai, terlihat dua orang kakak beradik juga. Sang adik yang berambut merah dipenuhi dengan perban, hanya mulut, mata, ujung jari, dan sebagian rambutnya saja yang tidak tertutup oleh perban. Kakaknya juga mengalami hal yang sama, dan kini sedang tertidur.

"Semoga cepet sembuh ya, Gar," ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan bunga mawar putih tepat di dada Gaara.

"May God bless you," sambung Kiba dengan kalimat yang tidak nyambung.

Sai pun mengangkat tas plastik berwarna putih dan memperlihatkannya, kemudian pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Tadinya kami mau memberikan ini untukmu, tapi kata Tsunade-sama, kamu masih belum bisa makan kayak biasanya, jadi kami mau beri ini pada Sasuke atau Kak Itachi saja," kata Sai.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita jenguk Sasuke!" kata Naruto.

"Ayo!" kata Sai, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru, kemudian mereka berjalan ke tempat di samping tempat rawat Gaara dan Kankurou.

Ingin rasanya Gaara menangis dan berteriak. Dia sempat mengintip ke dalam tas plastik itu, padahal black forest di dalamnya kelihatan enak sekali.

"Mulai besok, kau naik sepeda saja," kata Itachi pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk bersila di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Hmpph..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah masam dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Terserah lah."

"Kak Itachiiii!!!!"

Tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan pemuda yang berkelakuan seperti anak TK dan menghampiri Itachi dengan ceria.

"Eh, anak-anak," sapa Itachi seperti seorang guru TK sambil mengelus kepala pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto.

"Kita punya hadiah buat kakak~!" kata Naruto sambil memperebutkan tas plastik di tangan Sai, dan menyodorkannya pada Itachi ketika dia berhasil merebut tas plastik tersebut dari Sai.

"Che," ucap Sasuke lirih, masih dengan muka masamnya, dan melihat keluar jendela.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke, menunggu adiknya itu muncul dari dalam sekolah sambil mondar mandir di dekat sebuah sepeda yang diparkirkannya di dekat gerbang. Meskipun yakin bahwa adiknya dapat mengendarai sepeda, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk mengikuti adiknya, mumpung nganggur—karena dia memang seorang pengangguran.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik keluar dari dalam sekolah di antara anak-anak yang menaiki limosin, mobil, dan sepeda motor. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menghampiri Itachi yang kini berdiri bengong di dekat sebuah sepeda yang hampir mirip dengan sepedanya, hanya saja warna cat berbeda, dan juga sepeda itu tidak ditempeli stiker-stiker seperti sepedanya.

Dia pun berhenti tepat di depan kakaknya itu dan memasang wajah muram.

"Oi! Ngapain di sini!" kata Sasuke.

"Kamu ini ya, nggak sopan sama kakak sendiri. Em... kakak ke sini cuma mau mastiin kalau kamu baik-baik aja," jelas Itachi.

"Ih, memangnya aku anak kecil apa," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan bangga.

Itachi tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, dia pun langsung menghampiri sepedanya dan menaikinya, kemudian menyusul Sasuke pulang.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Di siang hari yang cerah itu, dua kakak beradik mengayuh sepeda berdampingan di sebuah jalan sepi. Sesekali adiknya mencoba mendului kakaknya, namun kakaknya masih saja bisa menyusul. Kadang sang kakak menyapa ramah beberapa orang yang dijumpainya di jalan, sedangkan adiknya hanya ber-'che' ria saat melihat kakaknya tersebut tebar senyum dan pesona.

Kini mereka berbelok ke sebuah jalan menurun menuju sebuah laut. Mereka masih saja mengayuh sepeda menuruni jalan itu berdampingan. Si adik, Sasuke, melirik sejenak pada kakaknya yang tengah menyumbangkan suara merdunya pada alam dengan lagu Avenged Sevenfold diselingi lagu Eyes Set To Kill sambil mengayuh sepeda sebelum ia memperkuat kayuhannya menuruni jalan itu. Itachi hanya memandang adiknya yang kini menjauh darinya.

Awalnya Itachi hanya biasa-biasa saja sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Todoke todoke tooku EEEEE!!!" Sasuke berteriak di lirik terakhir yang dinyanyikannya dan mulai meluncur dengan cepat ke arah laut.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya sambil masih mengendarai sepedanya dengan santai saat Sasuke masih mengayuh dan sepeda yang dikendarainya bergerak cepat.

"Sasuke!" pekik Itachi sambil menyusul Sasuke, memperkencang kayuhan sepedanya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sedang mencoba untuk menekan-nekan rem-nya, namun hasilnya nihil, yaitu... tidak kena! Dan kayuhannya berakhir ketika dia meluncur menuju tebing dari jalan menurun itu dan terjun ke arah laut dan tenggelam di samudra.

"SASUKEEEE!!!"

BYUUURRR!!!

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya...

"Hatchiim, sroott..." Sasuke menghisap kembali ingusnya ke dalam hidung sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Meskipun menjijikkan, namun bagi setiap gadis yang dilaluinya, hal itu kedengaran seksi. Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil berjalan dengan wajah pucat dan hidung memerah akibat pilek. Kemarin ia terbawa arus ke tengah laut, sampai-sampai orang-orang dan Itachi memberanikan diri mereka untuk terjun mencarinya. Dan untungnya, tubuhnya ditemukan oleh nelayan yang sedang melaut dan dia pun dibawa di pesisir untuk dipertemukan dengan Itachi—halah.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan melalui gerbang dan menemui kakaknya yang telah menunggu di warung kopi bersama beberapa teman sekolahnya yang membolos sejak jam istirahat, termasuk Gaara yang kini memakai kursi roda dan bermain domino dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai. Sedangkan Itachi duduk di dekat mereka dan menjadi spektator.

"Aniki," panggil Sasuke dengan suara serak dan aneh seperti kodok.

Itachi pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan langsung berdiri.

"Kakak pergi, ya," kata Itachi pada anak-anak di warung kopi itu sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang kini juga berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Chouji, dan Shikamaru pun melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Itachi.

Begitu mereka berhadapan, Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang berjalan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengangguk dengan lemas dan mulai berjalan dengan kakaknya menuju rumah.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Sasuke berhenti dan menunduk, bertumpu pada lututnya.

Itachi yang menyadari adiknya tertinggal di belakang pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menunduk kelelahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menghampirinya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Ah, kau ini, seperti orang tua saja," kata Itachi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok di depan adiknya, dan Sasuke pun tanpa basa-basi langsung naik ke punggung kakaknya.

Setelah bersiap, Itachi pun langsung berdiri mengangkat adiknya.

"Ugh," pekik Itachi saat menyeimbangkan diri menggendong adiknya yang beda beratnya 'hanya' tidak lebih dari 6 kg darinya itu, alias seberat 52,2 kg, di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Kau berat, tidak seperti waktu kecil," kata Itachi yang merasa sedang melakukan angkat beban dan yakin sepulangnya dia di rumah nanti akan mengalami encok—dan meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke dengan menyuruhnya untuk memijitnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Itachi, sesekali mengelapkan ingusnya di sana.

"Aku aman di punggungmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya itu.

"Hn," jawab Itachi.

Dan mereka berdua pun pulang menuju rumah mereka, menyongsong matahari yang mulai tenggelam, dengan selamat sambil menyanyikan lagu mengerikan berjudul The Dead Girl Epilogue yang pantas dan selaras dengan muka mereka.

* * *

**O.o

* * *

**

**Owari.

* * *

**

**O.o

* * *

**

Kebanyakan line-nya... -dilempar tomat- Akhirnya jadi dan tamat dengan gjb di halaman ke-10. :P Semoga Azuka suka deh, hehehe... *cium-cium Azuka—ditabok* Bagi penggemar Sasuke, maafkan saya telah menistakan Sasuke, bikin dia sial, semuanya! :P Kalau kalian mau ngegebukin, gebukin aja yang request. XD *ditendangi rame-rame*

Review, ya~~


End file.
